He Finally Understands
by gaurdianfairy
Summary: What If Natsu Overhears Mira and Lisanna Talking to each other about Virgo Liking Lucy? Wait What? NatsuXLucy One-shot.


It was Yet Another Hectic Day in Fairytail. Erza was sitting next to gray and Juvia eating Strawberry cake contently while the other two did what they did best, one Stayed in denial mode on the other hand the other was in advanced future planning mode. Lucy was today sitting with Levy in the back with jet and Droy reading New books with deep interest. For a change, Natsu Sat on the bar stool looking at nowhere in particular with Happy lying on the counter with his eyes closed. He was totally bored, No one wanted to go on a mission as they were busy so he couldn't help but be here because they wouldn't let him go alone.

"Levy and Lucy look so Happy whenever they start a new book together." He heard Mirajane talking to Lisanna obviously not knowing that he was also listening. Lisanna smiled at her sister before glancing at the two, "Yeah! I mean they are best Friend's after all." The salmon haired teenager twitched a little because He always got jealous when they said that Levy was Lucy's best friend. He was the first one to bring her to fairytail! He was obviously Lucy's favorite! and FIRST best friend. He rolled his eyes satisfied by his own answer but he continued to listen.

"By the way Mira-nee, I always found Lucy's Magic intriguing." Natsu smiled to himself. It was true, Her magic was one of a kind, the way she would swing a key in the air and a person or an animal person would come out to help her. He always wanted to have her power so that he could find a dragon key and find Igneel with the help of the spirit dragon. Mirajane was blabbering about how much she liked those celestial clothes and the trip they had before the Grand magic games in the celestial world was so amazing, "My Favorite Spirit is Virgo." He approved.

Lisanna thought a little about her favorite spirit and said, "Mine is Loke." Natsu frowned at his childhood friend's choice. He didn't hate loke but the way that womaniser would become all flirty with his Luce was unacceptable. He hated that, she would also smile at his behavior which was not at all civilised for him. He would try to catch her attention all the time and try to have physical contact too. He narrowed his eyes at the glass of butterbeer in his hand but before he could think further The sisters started talking again.

"I mean Loke is good and all but he clings on lucy too much for attention." Natsu nodded.

"In that Sense, Virgo also keeps asking for punishment." What's the problem in asking for punishment? but then suddenly a thought came to his mind where Virgo was trying to seduce Lucy in the same way Juvia once asked Gray to punish her. He shook his head hard clearing his mind from the disturbing images.

"But that's her nature Lis. I think Loke Likes her." That perked up Natsu's interest.

Lisanna rolled her eyes at that, "She saved his life and Lucy is very kind AND flirting is in Loke's veins. So his Liking is Fine. I mean, He knows it is not possible too." Natsu couldn't hear the reason as Lisanna whispered it to Mirajane's Ears and they both giggled but whatever the reason was, He was relieved that Loke can't ever get a move on Luce. "But Lis, I really like the way Virgo cares about Lucy. Its cute too the way she would call her Hime! I wish I had someone to call me Hime!" She said that part a little loud at which Laxus snorted and added, "You have many people to call you a demon! Mira." After this the blonde haired young man started laughing hard. Mirajane chose to ignore the remark. Lisanna had a far-off look in her eyes, "Sometimes, I think virgo likes Lucy."

Suddenly, Natsu coughed out his butterbear that made heads turn mostly of Lucy who looked concerned for the poor boy who heard something that was pretty deep to swallow but the two sisters were damn involved in their conversation that they just handed Natsu a tissue and then they continued chit-chatting. "Do you think that Virgo is having a crush on her Master?" Mirajane nodded saying, "Yeah, I mean she is always ready to help Lucy out with things and gets concerned for a lot." Natsu was now paying attention to each and every word. He never even paid so much attention to Igneel when he taught him!

"I think Lucy also Likes Virgo, I mean she always calls Virgo for things." Lisanna high-fived her sister as if she also thought the same. Natsu thought about the topic. He couldn't get a grip on this, why would a girl like another girl? and Virgo seemed genuine in things. She always did as Lucy asked her to... And Always came on time when she summoned her... He facepalmed. She liked Lucy. Now, when he just rejoiced about the fact that Loke was out of the picture someone else got added. It was so hard to get Luce all to himself. He pouted hard.

"I open the gate of the Mai-!" Natsu jerked his head so hard towards Lucy's summoning that he felt as if his neck would break. He jumped out of his seat and ran to her table lightening fast and pulled out the key from her hand before keeping it in his vest safe. "What do you want? I will get it for you! Tell me." Levy and the others eyed him as if he just lost his mind. Lucy stood up from her seat and checked his forehead. "No fever.. What happened Natsu? Did you drink too much of butterbear?" He frowned and took her hand, "Promise me you will never summon her again." Lucy snatched her hand back and laughed before going all serious, "She is my friend Natsu! I don't need anything from her! I just wanted her to read this book! As she had keen interest in horror and crime one's." Natsu looked at her and went, "But she never talks! when did she tell you this?" Lucy smiled at the memory and informed him, "We talked last night, I wanted to know my spirit well." _Oh my god, She likes Virgo too. Please be a lie. _

He fake laughed as he felt like his head was going to explode and he did what was for the best. He turned around and took off from the guild hall Leaving a screaming Lucy behind and two sisters who exchanged smiles of victory. Their mission was accomplished. They planted an idea into Natsu's head and watched it grow. Mirajane giggled telling Lisanna about how gullible Natsu was.

.

.

.

.

Natsu was by the way sitting under the tree next to the lake.. Glaring at the key thinking about why does it bother if Virgo and Lucy liked each other? "Natsu" Why does he want Lucy all to himself.. "Natsu?" Why does he want all of her attention when Loke tries to grab it. "Natsu?!" He stood up strattled. There next to him was a panting Lucy who half glared at him yet there was concern in her eyes. She regained her breathe and made him sit down on the grass while she did the same next to him. "What happened Natsu? I know something is bothering you. Tell me?" He stared at her chocolate brown eyes and for a second he thought he could stare in them forever and he would still not get enough of them but when she waved her hand in front of his eyes he snapped out and told her everything. Lucy blushed at times. Got embarrased. Felt frustrated and In the end she told him to stop.

"First of All, Mira-san and Lisanna were just playing with you Natsu, they knew you were listening." He stared at the grass as it gently flowed right and left with the wind. "Virgo does not have any of those intentions nor do I. Give me the key." He hesitated but when Lucy promised she would clear his doubts he gave in.

"I open the gate of the Maiden!" In a pink poof Virgo popped out with her head bowed down and eyes closed. Lucy asked her to stop being so formal as it made her nervous too so she straightened out. she was as usual in her poker face. "Virgo, do you like me?" Virgo blinked and then replied to her master with her head bowed down again, "Yes, I do like you Hime." Natsu narrowed his eyes at the spirit but then Virgo looked up and informed, "But not in the manner you like Hime, Natsu-san. But if Hime wants me to I will." Lucy started to assure her that she needs to get that thought out of her mind because it will never be required Yet she waited for Natsu to deny Virgo's Bold words but he just smiled at the Maiden. Lucy thanked the spirit and asked her to go back.

"Now, that your doubt's are clear.. We should go Natsu." Natsu stared at the girl smiling who was blushing a little and his smile widened into a grin as he said, "I like you, Luce. Be Mine." Lucy turned Beet red and fell down on the soft grass blacked out but before she could fall he catched her. He picked her up bridal style and stared at her face while walking towards the guild.

He Never knew that this love Gray always talked about was always in his heart for Luce. He thought this 'love' would have been so weird if it made people go crazy Yet he was fine. Being in this 'Love' made him feel nice. Nothing changed, the way he cared about her was the same, the way he liked her smile, they way he wanted to be with her. It was all the same yet when he looks back everything has changed. The only difference was that until yesterday his feelings were stray but now they had a direction and a name.

This Feeling he felt all this time was 'Love' and He was in Love with Lucy Heartfillia.

Thanks to Virgo.

A boring day turned out to be so interesting. Now all he had to do was wake Luce up and confess again because the way she would go all red was so cute and Her expressions were always so good. Oh, and he needed an answer from her too..but before that He wanted to ask Lucy if he could beat up that perverted Taurus? He looked at the unconcious but still blushing girl in his arm and smiled.

"Minna, I am back!" When Levy saw Lucy in his arms she panicked but when she saw him grinning, the blue haired teenager kind of relaxed because if she was hurt he would have the whole guild jumping up and down. She made her way towards him while he laid her down on the table where gray, Juvia and Erza were sitting as Mirajane and Lisanna joined.

"What happened to Lucy?" Gray asked concerned. "Yeah? Love-rival looks out of colour." Juvia said it out of jealousy that why did Gray-sama ask first about Love-rival's condition. Erza glared at the salmon haired who explained. "I just confessed! and she became unconcious." He was pouting with his hands crossed on his chest.

.

.

.

.

.

Gajeel who was sitting in the extreme corner threw up his Beer thinking How could Salamander Confess First? When he couldn't even gather the courage to confess to Levy!

Mirajane and Lisanna screamed in joy and did a small happy dance.

Erza Blushed hard obviously shocked because she wasn't expecting that answer.

Gray's eyes popped out of his socket thinking how did he even think about him being in love with Lucy?

Levy was jumping up and down congratulating the unconcious girl.

Juvia was relieved.

"W-here Am-I?" Lucy stood up and rubbed her eyes before finding everyone out of their mind. They were acting strange that was for sure she thought. That's when her eyes fell on Natsu who took her hand again and said, "Luce." This time everyone was listening which made Lucy turn a deeper shade of Red. "I really like you a lot. Do you like me?" She stood their wide eyed but realisation hit her and she pinched WAS REAL.

"I-I Like you to-o. Natsu!" and again she blacked out by his blunt Yet to the point Confession.

Erza in the background was clapping for the couple. "Too much happiness."

"I thought she would black out without giving me an answer." Natsu said like a fool as he stood their hugging the unconcious lucy in his arms. Everyone was happy for the Finally together couple.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"My princess! I was late to confess or else Natsu dragneel! never would have had you! My princess would have been mine! but she still and ALWAYS have her knight in shining armor!" Loke boasted as somehow he got the news of the confession and according to Natsu it was Virgo. _I am not that dumb Readers. _He gave the duh-face and answered Loke.

"Who needs you? when she has the dragon with her. And the Dragon will gaurd his princess forever."

Inwardly Loke smiled yet showed as if he was angry. _Finally._

Lisanna and Mirajane let out a small cry. _FINALLY! _

Levy Sighed. _Atlast that Natsu confessed to LU-chan. _

Finally.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Someone... Is this a dr-eam?"

"Luce! I love you!"

*Blacks Out Again.*

"I love it when she gives that expression before Blacking out Happy!"

"Aye!"


End file.
